This invention relates generally to a location marker and, more particularly, to a location marker that includes a pot magnet that can be detected easily from an underground position.
Underground pipes, such as water, sewage and/or drainage pipes, are often difficult to locate when work needs to be done to them or around them. However, if the work is begun without properly locating these pipes, the original construction expenses can soar. For instance, when a construction crew is preparing to work on a water pipe, or other pipe, that is buried beneath a road, if the pipe is not properly located, or cannot be located at all, the crew might have to guess as to the location of the pipes. An incorrect guess will result in additional portions of the road being broken up, and thus, having to be replaced. This can increase both the time and the amount of money spent on the project. Further, if a property owner cannot adequately locate buried water or sewage pipes when beginning construction, the property owner could face fines and/or replacement costs if the pipe is found inadvertently during digging. These problems are particularly acute when the pipes are non-metallic in nature. Thus, what is needed is a location marker that is inexpensive, reliable and easy to detect, even when positioned underground.
The objects and purposes of the invention are met by providing a location marker including a marker housing that has a top surface and a bottom surface. A pot magnet is secured in the marker housing. The pot magnet includes a magnet that has a magnetic pole surface and is positioned in a case component. The case component and the pot magnet are positioned in the marker housing so that the magnetic pole surface is in opposition to the bottom surface of the marker housing.
Owing to the structure of this location marker, pipes, such as water pipes, that are buried underground can be easily and reliably located. By affixing the location marker of this invention to such a pipe or orienting it adjacent the pipe, a strong magnetic field is projected upward, that can be detected by a conventional magnet detector. In addition, the location marker of this invention is also suitable as a property line marker. For instance, by placing a series of the location markers underground along the property line, the limits of a parcel of land can be located quickly and easily.